


Coincidence

by LolaBloodlust



Series: Fics i'll never write [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, M/M, its just lance saying nice things about everyone, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBloodlust/pseuds/LolaBloodlust
Summary: Lance is wondering why everyone is so good looking





	

They just finished some bonding exercises so they are hanging out the in training room, Shiro is lifting weights, Keith is polishing his sword and Hunk and Pidge are twinkling with their bayards, talking about upgrades.

Lance goes upstairs to the control room and sits in comfortable silence next to Allura drinking from a juice box.

Neither of them notices the mic is on so when Lance starts talking quietly to Allura they have no idea the rest of the paladins down in the training room can hear them.

“Hey Allura, I’m a good looking guy, right?” Everyone down stairs groans but Allura and Lance can’t hear them.

Allura looks at Lance and can tell from the lack of smirks and winks and whatnot this is going somewhere and it’s not just Lance being cheeky so she nods and gestures with her hand for him to continue,

Lance gives her a quick smile for nodding and goes on, “And Pidge, she has those pretty eyes and beautiful features and I’m positive in a couple of years she’ll be the better looking one of all of us,”

Pidge is blushes so hard she starts irradiating heat, she knows Lance means nothing by it, she just never heard Lance say something like that about her and its really nice.

Up in the control room Allura is smiling at Lance as he keeps going, voice getting steadier and quicker as he’s going on a rant, “Hunk is the most handsome mother fricker I’ve ever known-”

Hunk, who was smiling at Pidge’s reaction doesn’t blush, because he’s used to Lance complementing him (Fricker its not the word he uses when he’s talking to him), but he does smile and look up at the control room, interested about where this is going and knowing by heart the kind of expression Lance is making while he rants.

“-Shiro is everything that´s good in the universe-” Lance continues, and Allura hides a chuckle with her hand (She can’t help but think she agrees with him). Back in the training room Shiro also chuckles and stops lifting to pay close attention, a faint pleased blush at the compliment dusting his cheeks.

“-And Keith is okay, I guess” Keith rolls his eyes but there’s a pause and a sigh coming from upstairs and then Lance keeps talking,

“Actually Keith is like, what dreams are made of, but I might be a little bit biased about that one”

Keith drops his bayard.

Allura’s jaw goes slack for a second before she composes herself and Lance’s hole face turns an intense maroon clearly regretting saying that aloud, but before she can say something Lance continues,

“Soooooooo, what I wanted to ask you is if it was like a requisite to be a paladin of Voltron to be fairly good looking?? Would the lions even know what your society considered beauty standards? Are there even the same as ours? Maybe it’s related to you, you know? Like you are so gorgeous, pretty people just gravitate forwards you? I mean, even your counsellor is an attractive man. What? Don’t laugh! He is. But anyways, just, what do you think? Is it all just a coincidence? ” Lance finally finishes rambling and waits patiently for Allura to respond.

Allura looks at him blinking rapidly a couple of times as she mulls over what Lance said, finally, she smiles at him “Do you really think you got to be a paladin of Voltron, a defender of the universe, just because you are as pretty as your teammates?”

“That’s not what I me-”

“Lance, listen, you have a lot in common with them! The blue paladin is not the most attractive pilot of whatever was it you said when we first met. You are just as brave and kind and capable as they are, so you don’t need to find some excuse as to why you are here.”

Lance smiles sheepishly at her and shrugs, “I really wasn’t- Just wanted to know….” He sighs again and his smile grows bigger reaching his eyes and illuminating his face, “Thanks Allura.”  

Lance was never good at heart to heart conversations so he quickly turns away from Allura after she nods and smiles back at him, and pretends to be extremely interested in the panel before him.

Allura goes back at doing whatever she was doing before Lance came in but after a bit the silence is broken when Allura murmurs “Oh my”

“What? What wrong?” Lance asks getting up and walking up to her to check what she´s looking at.

“I think you broke them” She simply states and points to the windows that looks down on the training room and then taps the control panel near a blinking button that signals the microphone is on.

“Oh” Lance glances down and sees the rest of his teammates. They are all perfectly still and looking up at him, Pidge and Keith are still blushing furiously and Hunk and Shiro are faintly smiling.

He considers his options, going through shooting himself with his bayard to leaving the ship via getting sucked into space and even asking Blue to step on him, but eventually he decides to simply go with it, so he smiles and waves at them.

“Hi guys!” Allura is chuckling next to him and she waves too when Shiro, Hunk and Pidge start laughing and waving too.

Keith is still looking at him, his blush still growing strong. “God, I think I really broke him” He tells Allura and she goes from chuckling to full on laughing now. Keith frowns and looks down, he’s so red he looks like he might pass out.

“You should go downstairs and compliment him again, see what happens”

**Author's Note:**

> another scene from another fanfic ill never write 
> 
> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://klanceit.tumblr.com/post/151334209296/coincidence)


End file.
